In some prior art systems, saving, restoring, or moving a software program from one machine or computer to another breaks dependencies in the software program (e.g., encrypted sections of code or data). When installing a software program, a process takes place to integrate the software program with the computer. This integration process can break installed software programs when those installed software programs are transferred to another computer. For example, a software program with a private, encrypted database would no longer be able to access that database after the software program is transferred to another computer if the installation uses machine-specific information.
For these reasons, a system for identifying and adapting dependencies for a software program stored on a source computer-readable medium during duplication of the software program is desired to address one or more of these and other disadvantages.